


An Unstoppable Force Meets an Immovable Object

by HanaHimus



Series: Akira and Naoki are Stubborn Fools [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Arguing, Gen, There's death but Akira comes right back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Naoki had seen a lot of demons die, but Amon wasn't like most demons.





	An Unstoppable Force Meets an Immovable Object

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing Akira's route rn in if and discussed a dumb idea w a friend last night. It's this idea.

Naoki was almost too used to watching demons that got in his way die now. They’d get beaten down by him and his demons and they’d end up disappearing into nothing. There wasn’t really any big exception to that, so he didn’t expect one when he ended up exploring the Nomoses.

The demons that attacked him were dropping like flies, disappearing shortly after that… That’s when he ran into the guy who was apparently in charge of the place, Amon.

Amon looked more… unique than most demons he’d seen, but he had thought nothing of it when he downed him. He’d attacked him the same way the others had (probably because Naoki was raising hell, so probably understandable, but whatever), so he died the same way.

He didn’t, however, disappear the same way. The body fell like a limp doll right in front of him, for a moment he thought it almost looked like some twisted form of sleep. He’d only seen the fallen bodies of inhuman beings he’d fought a few times before… And it kinda made him sick to his stomach.

He was about to walk away and try to pretend this had never happened when an orb of light caught his eye. Watching it, he wasn’t sure what to believe when it actually entered Amon and, for just a second, another demon seemed to flash in the place of him.

To make matters worse, Amon stood up, rubbing his head with a frown on his face. “I thought I was finished!”

Naoki blinked. Once, twice, three times before he could finally speak. “How the hell are you getting up after that?” That shouldn’t be possible if he didn’t have some sort of ally to revive him… And he didn’t! He was alone.

“How?” His hand fell from his head and he took a step back. “Humans can’t exactly die around here.”

“But you’re a demon… You’re Amon.”

Amon rolled his eyes. “Yes, and I’m also a human. I’m Akira, too.”

“You’re human… And demon?” Naoki frowned. He had been like that at one point, sure, but he hadn’t had two whole names because of it. That was just, he didn’t know… Weird.

Amon (or maybe it was Akira) nodded. “Yes, I’m Akira and Amon. We’re one being and I guess I get perks and downfalls from both…”

“Like the fact you apparently can’t die?”

“Yeah. Like a human I can’t really die, I just get a new Guardian instead… And I’m also stronger like a demon. Not as strong as you or some of your buddies, though.” He crossed his arms and huffed. “Which is an issue because I can’t stop you from stirring up shit around here. I almost wonder if this is how Hazama felt…”

Naoki frowned, Amon was rambling and talking about so much stuff that he was lost. “So… Is there a way to kill you?”

Amon narrowed his eyes. “No. You could kill me as much as you want and I’d keep coming back. So maybe you shouldn’t kill me.”

“What? So you can keep chipping away at me until  _ I _ die?” Naoki clicked his tongue. “I don’t think so.”

“Well then you’re gonna have to deal with me trying to stop you until you go away.” He took a step forward, getting gutsier Naoki noticed. “You can’t get far before I come back, after all.”

Naoki took a step forward, looking up at Amon. “Then I guess that means we’re at a stand-still.”

“Guess so.” Amon leaned closer. “And I’m not gonna give up, you pissant.”

“Too bad for you, I’m not gonna give up either. I wanna see the rest of the tower, and I don’t have anywhere else to be.” Naoki shrugged, doing his best to grin (didn’t want Amon to know he was actually kinda annoyed). “You let me do that and I’ll leave without touching you again.”

“And I’m not gonna let you wreck this place anymore if I can help it.” He leaned even closer. “So unless you have a suggestion that won’t lead to more bullshit for me to deal with, you’re not gonna get far.”

“That so?” Naoki rose an eyebrow. “I guess that means we’re gonna be here for a while, then.”

“Guess so.”


End file.
